halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Noble Team
"Lone-Wolf" possibly from battle at Pegasi I just downloaded the subtitled HD version of "Welcome To Reach" (the footage revealed at VGA 2009) and in it Jorge-052 states, "Didn't think anyone survived Pegasi, sir." He says this after noticing "Lone-Wolf" (the main spartan of the video's focus, also referred to in the video as the "new number six") Commander Carter-259 confirmes this by telling Jorge-052, "Spartans never die, Jorge. They're just missing in action." :Intriguing. So either the player is Tom-B292, or Tom and Lucy weren't the only survivors. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 08:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I would like to point out that Pegasi Delta is just one of many planets. While the chances are admittedly low, it is possible that there could have been another Pegasi incident. It would be cool if an S-III was in the game, though. --Do not insult me. 09:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::It would indeed, though for all intents and purposes there would be no difference in terms of how they perform compared to the older S-II's. They have the same exact augmentations and similar training - the only real performance difference has been their armour, and the Lieutenant is wearing S-II MJOLNIR. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 10:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::I really don't think that the Lone Wolf is a S-III,first the S-II only knew of the existence of the S-III only when they went to Onix, and second Carter-259 says to him that the "Lone Wolf" sutff ends, and if all of you read Ghosts of Onix you know that the S-II are known as the Lone Wolf and the S-III are the teamplayers (since they don't have any Energy Shields, they have to rely more on the other ones)--Fipas 12:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::I vote for it being an S-III, simply because Bungie keeps messing with canon over, and over, and over again --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 17:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) They would be probably be Spartan-II because on p95 of The fall of Reach it says “Chief Petty Officer Mendez will be departing us to train the next group of Spartans." (Superseastallion 21:42, December 25, 2009 (UTC)) If they are spartan 2's why aren't they participating with the other spartan's ,mission to capture a profit? I'm sure they would want all the help they could get.FatalSnipe117 14:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) It could be Linda. -- Heretic Havana :Linda wasn't on the ground during the battle.-- Forerun ' 18:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Point Taken. -- Heretic Havana The mission to capture the Prophet was delayed when Reach was attacked, Master Chief, Linda and James were the only Spartans NOT on the ground. Lunar ankou2 23:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN-III Gamma Company I realize there's been an awful lot of debate going on over whether or not Noble Team is Spartan-II or -III, but the name follows the naming scheme for the IIIs. Think about it: Team Katana, Team X-Ray? The designation "Noble" seems to fit. --Jimmy-San 23:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Not really... the three companies had specific naming scemes. One was phonetic, one was names of Swords.-- 'Forerun ' 23:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Exactly, although most of the S-II teams have names based on colours, some have in phonetic and other, so to base if Noble Team is S-II or S-III based on their callsign doesn't make much sense...--Fipas 01:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) If they were S-IIIs, wouldn't it be "Team Noble"? Lunar ankou2 23:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Spartan II Class II I saw the Reach trailer for the VGA's, is it possible that Noble Team is a Spartan II Class II but the Lone Wolf is part of Class I (with Master Chief and such). Since it seems that Commander Carter does not know Lone Wolf, but the Class I's obviously are familiar with each other and are like a "family." :The Class II never happened. According to Ghosts of Onyx, it was cancelled because of a lack of funding, and because the gene pool wasn't large enough anymore to select candidates for it - Yasmine Zaman has been retconned to be part of the original 75 Spartan-II "recruits". The only other Spartans out there, as far as we know now, as the Spartan-III's. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 21:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Not cancelled. It was put ''"on hold" as all the fund were redirected to the SPARTAN-IIIs. ;) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::And that was in 2531. Didn't Class-II happen in 2537 according to ILB? So apparently they got the funds for it, only later, after S-III program was started. And where is Yasmine retconned to be from Class I? Doesn't that totally mess up her supposed age? --Jugus (Talk | ) 22:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Adding; it would also create huge problem with ILB plot.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Class-II funding surfaced the same year that Alpha Company perished, coincidence? -- 'Forerun'' ' 23:06, January 11, 2010 (UTC) How do we know? Hi, I was just wondering, how do we know they are all S-III (with the exception of Noble Six)? Also who made those adjustments. Just asking. Thanks, Heretic Havana :Some guy over on the MLG forums has Gameinformer and scanned the pages. Also, Jorge is the S-II. Noble Six is a S-III.SPARTAN-177 22:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.... Do we know who "Some guy is? Thanks, Heretic Havana 01:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Heretic Havana :His username is xX DURKA Xx. You can follow the link at the bottom of the article to see for yourself if you question it.SPARTAN-177 01:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thank you. Heretic Havana ("The odd Cuban out") 02:00, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Heretic Havana Just checked it. I haven't got my copy of GI yet, so I wouldn't have seen that. He seems pretty reliable. Heretic Havana ("The odd Cuban out") 02:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Heretic Havana S-II or S-III? has it been confirmed that ALL of Noble Team are S-IIIs? it seems that they are wearing Mk. IV/V armour, and I thought that the S-IIIs would use the SPI armour. Lunar ankou2 23:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe they were selected due to their skill and the fact they survived so many suicidwe missions. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :All are S-IIIs except for Jorge.SPARTAN-177 23:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) That sucks :(. I was hoping for S-II team, not some stupid hippies that don't have energy shields. Lunar ankou2 23:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :All of them are wearing Mk. V.SPARTAN-177 23:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Then wouldn't they be S-IIs??? Lunar ankou2 23:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :The armor does not make the Spartan.SPARTAN-177 23:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) damn. i'm starting to lose hope in Bungie's Canon writing. Lunar ankou2 23:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :The Haloverse is pretty big. There are stuff we are only beginning to learn about so just because we didn't heared about something before doesn't mean canon is screwed (ex. the Headhunters and the new subspeices of Kig-Yar). I always have been wondering about their armor. If they are S-III's then they aren't physically able to wear MJOLNIR, and thats definitely not SPI armor. Something new perhaps? FatalSnipe117 23:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean? The S-IIIs have the same agumentations as the S-IIs except that their's are less fatal and that Gamma got some extra. Also, the suits were made with their height and mass in mind. The armor's MJOLNIR. SPARTAN-177 23:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) The spartan III's are inferior to spartan II's in many areas , although they are still enhanced. Read the SPI page, that'll explain allot. Basically though, the S-III's can't use it because they aren't strong enough, thier bones would break under the pressure (read Fall of Reach when the Spartans get their MJOLNIR), and don't have the neural uplink required to operate it. FatalSnipe117 23:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I have read the SPI page and all it saids is that the armor is cheaper and less powerful than MJOLNIR and was mostly about stealth. Also, the neural uplink you are talking about was given to the S-IIs when they got their Mk. V armor. The same can be said that Noble Team got the same uplink especially since Jorge is a S-II so it is possible that they got the new uplink at the same time. SPARTAN-177 00:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I was under the impression that S-III's couldn't use MJOLNIR, I wish I had more sources though. I guess you win this one but it doesn't necesarily have to be MJOLNIR right? FatalSnipe117 03:29, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :If it looks like MJOLNIR and quacks like MJOLNIR then it is MJOLNIR. SPARTAN-177 03:35, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Jorge-052 "In late 2552, all except three of the remaining active Spartans rendezvoused at Reach to receive new orders for an operation that HIGHCOM hoped would end the war. They would commandeer a Covenant vessel, locate the Covenant home planet, and return with captured Covenant leadership to force a ceasefire. To this end the Spartans were slated to be re-equipped with MJOLNIR Mark V armor. The A.I. Cortana, carried within John-117's armor, would serve as the strike force's hacker and technology specialist."SPARTAN-II Program How can Jorge be on Reach with the Noble Team while he should be in the Pillar of Autumn with the other Spartan-IIs ?--Captain.Keyes 23:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :He went to Reach, got his upgrades, but obviously had a different mission with Noble Team. Or maybe he was just planetside with them when the attack happened? - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343]] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 23:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::FOR is old, probably in best interst if we can assume it's out of date.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:00, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Think of it as a long shot, but maybe one of Grey Team's members was killed and Jorge oh so happened to be one of the three not on the PoA. 112 02:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd say he was either kidnapped during augmentation, ala Team Black, or his death was faked later, like Kurt-051. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Another thing that i don't understand, is why the commander of Noble Team is a S-III if there is on S-II there, it would make sense for Jorge be the commander, since all the S-II have more training and experience than any of the S-III--Fipas 20:01, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Not if the SIII outranks the SII. They are all still Spartans afterall. VARGR 21:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::: s-II's can only be petty officers while s-III's can be up to a lieutenant --God like65 00:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Jorge is a S-II and he is a Cheif Warrent Officer, which is higher than the Petty Officer ranks. EDIT:Also, Carter and Kat are S-IIIs who are Commander and Lt. Commander. SPARTAN-177 00:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC)